Mr. Stubborn
"This wiki is cheap!" Mr. Stubborn is a new Mr. Men created for The Mr. Men Show as a counterpart for the books' Little Miss Stubborn. He is voiced by stand-up comedian Godfrey in the US version, and Lewis MacLeod in the UK and Australia version. About him Mr. Stubborn was made for The Mr. Men Show as a counterpart for Little Miss Stubborn from the books as executive producer Eryk Casemiro stated that the female characters in the series should remain mostly positive. https://www.awn.com/animationworld/engendering-delight-whimsical-characters-mr-men He is a purple oval/egg shaped Mr. Man. He has a little yellow rounded triangle nose, a black unibrow above his eyes and he also has two strands of black hair sticking up on the top of his head. Mr. Stubborn resembles Mr. Grumble. Mr. Stubborn never listens to good advice from anyone and to prove it: he is always much too stubborn to admit he was ever wrong. He's also not very intellegent and sometimes oblvious to whatever's going on around him, he often assumes others are wrong, even when it is obvious that he is wrong, even if he finds out he's wrong he still doesn't admit it. If possible, he misuses items and after they break or if he breaks the things that he touches, he thinks that they're cheap and also even remarks that they are cheap. (e.g. "This stove is cheap!"). Lives: Dillydale Friends: Mr. Messy (Sometimes. In the episode, Snow from Season 1, he had a pizza (which had gotten covered in frost and icicles from the bitter cold icy and snowy weather) delivery from him Mr. Bounce delivered to his house and in the episode, Shoes from Season 2, he and also Mr. Quiet helped him to find one of his sneakers which he had lost in a large forest and they met a large and terrifying bear (who later took Mr. Stubborn's Safari hat after Mr. Stubborn got angry and had enough and then walked off home angrily and then the bear ate Mr. Stubborn's Safari hat and it also made Mr. Quiet and Mr. Messy run away in fear), Little Miss Daredevil (sometimes but only if she doesn't do her dangerous daredevil stunts), Mr. Nosey (sometimes like when he helped him catch a big fish from a pond), Mr. Small (sometimes and he also helped him catch a big fish from a pond), Mr. Happy (sometimes) and Little Miss Sunshine (sometimes and one time he was actually kind to her by winning her a cuddly stuffed toy after he won the Whack the Heads game with a big hammer along with Mr. Bump and a strawberry pink cotton candy on a stick/strawberry pink candy floss on a stick in the UK version) on it at the funfair shown in the episode, Fair). He also seems to like Mr. Bump as he was adamant about going on a picnic date with him in Rainy Weather. Likes: Beanburgers, Beanballs, assuming that other people are wrong, driving badly, candy (sweets in the UK version), winning games, ignoring people's advice and doing things his own way. Dislikes: Listening to other people especially when they try to give him good advice, being tickled by Mr. Tickle, being told what to do by other people, when cafés and restaurants don't sell any bean burgers and beanballs, Mr. Grumpy (because they fall out and fight a lot), not winning games, things that he breaks by touching them and calls them either cheap or fake, Mr. Rude and his farting gas and his bad manners, good advice, Mr. Bump's accidents, Little Miss Whoops' accidents, Little Miss Calamity's calamities, Little Miss Scary (because of her scary ways), Little Miss Chatterbox's constant non-stop talking, Little Miss Naughty's pranks and Little Miss Bossy's bossy, selfish and arrogant behaviour. Rivals: Mr. Quiet (sometimes and it's most likely because they are not very good friends and they seem to never get on with each other and he also gets annoyed with him), Mr. Grumpy (everytime because they never get on with each other at all), Little Miss Calamity (because of all the calamities she had in Season 1, the only season she appeared in before the creators removed her from the show for Season 2), Little Miss Scary (because of her terrifying ways), Mr. Fussy (because Mr. Fussy has different thoughts and they also never get on with each other), Mr. Rude (because of his bad farting gas clouds and his bad manners), Little Miss Helpful (because when she tries to help, it all goes wrong), Little Miss Magic (because her magic doesn't work out right), Mr. Noisy (because he is an extremely loud person who is far too loud indeed. It might be because of his megaphone and his big boots which stomp loudly on the ground when he walks along like an elephant), Little Miss Chatterbox (because she is a fast and chatty talker), Little Miss Giggles (because she giggles a lot and she really can't help it when she giggles every time), Mr. Scatterbrain (because he can be clumsy and has a very short and bad memory and that is why he is such a scatterbrained person), Mr. Bounce (because he can't stop bouncing all the time and he has a very hard time trying to stay on the ground), Mr. Tickle (because he loves nothing more than tickling people all the time and he usually does it for fun and to try and likes to make people happy and make them laugh. Mr. Tickle has even tickled Mr. Stubborn before), Little Miss Whoops (because she has her own accidents), Little Miss Naughty (because of all the pranks that she likes playing on people) and Little Miss Bossy (because of her bossy, selfish and arrogant ways and behaviour). Jobs: Being a stubborn person because he never admits whether he is wrong about everything and anything or not and thinks everyone else is wrong even though he is the one who is always wrong, Steamroller Operator (in the episode, Jobs), Bus Driver (in the episode, Getting Around), Handyman (in the episode, Home Improvement) and a Secretary (in the episode Sneezes and Hiccups) Nationality: Scottish (UK) Nigerian (US) Catchphrase(s): "This/That/Your/My noun is/was CHEAP!", "This/That/Your/My noun is/was DEFINITELY CHEAP!", "This Website is CHEAP!" (on the website) "How many times do I have to tell you? I do not have termites!" (used in Bugs), There is no such thing as (mythical creature)!, "The (mythical creature) does not exist!" "We are not (doing something)!" Trivia * First appearance: Boo Boos * Personality: Stubborn, Feisty, short-tempered, ill-tempered bossy, dim-witted. *He is one of two Mr. Men to be created after a Little Miss, the other being Mr. Scatterbrain. *He is the 2008 series equivilant to Mr. No as they both disagree a lot. *His biggest conflict is with Mr. Grumpy, secondly Mr. Rude, and thirdly Little Miss Whoops. *He is the only one of the characters that doesn't care if Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners but he seemed angry when Mr Rude farted in the episode Full Moon and Home Improvement. *He has had mistakes concerning his hair: **In the episode, Dance, while doing the Rain Dance, his two hairs disappear. **In the episode, Snow, when he is walking towards his door, he has three hairs. *Miss Chatterbox has appeared in many scenes he appears in, all of which are a running gag. *In the episode, Sneezes and Hiccups, when he is sick, his nose is pink instead of yellow and his two hairs are crooked. *In the episode, Night, Mr. Stubborn turns into a werewolf at a full moon but in the episode Full Moon, he shows no sign of being a werewolf. *One point in the episode Full Moon, Mr. Stubborn looked scared while the spaceship twisted and turned. *He has a very strong sneeze and sneezed a whole building down in the episode, Sneezes & Hiccups. Perhaps his sneeze is even stronger than Mr. Sneeze's. *He didn't appear in the episodes Physical, Hobbies, Clocks, Trees & Goo. *In the episode, Games, he threw a bowling ball. *Mr. Grumpy's conflict with him seems to be worse than his others. *He can sometimes be annoying to Mr. Grumpy. *He always speaks loud, but not as loud as Mr. Noisy because he doesn't have a megaphone. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *Mr. Stubborn is one Mr. Man who is seen with Mr. Bump (in the episode, Bad Weather) and with Mr. Nervous (in the episode, Gifts). *His feet are the same size as Little Miss Sunshine's. *In the episode, Ships and the episode, Boats, he is referred many times as Captain Stubborn. *He smiles a lot on the website. *He said "Your map is cheap!" twice. (In the episode Lake and in the episode Getting Around). *He is dumber than Mr. Strong and Mr. Scatterbrain because he said that a tuba wasn't a musical instrument, even though there was no tuba on the board and a tuba is a musical instrument. (shown in the episode Game Shows). *He sunk the Titanic twice, or so we think. *He has been seen with most of the characters with the exception of Miss Scary, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far) *He works as a PA in the episode Clean Teeth. * In the episode Full Moon, he says fake instead of cheap. * He had been on a picnic twice, both in bad weather (Mr. Bump in the episode Rainy Day at the park and in the episode Picnics with Mr. Fussy at the beach). * He is selfish. * He works as a secretary in the episode, Sneezes and Hiccups. (It is known because Miss Chatterbox said she had papers for him to sign). * He is called Monsieur Têtu in France and Senhor Teimoso in Portugal. * Mr. Stubborn voice is similar to Kofi pizza's from Steven Universe. That's because they share the same voice actor, Godfrey. Counterparts *See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Artwork Mr. Stubborn.jpg Stubborn.png Stubborn2.png Screenshots Pixar (139).png IMG_1886.png Pixar (5).png IMG 3633.png Pixar (168).png Pixar (169).png CHEAP!!!.png Screensnaps (2916).png Screensnaps (3745).png Screensnaps (3747).png Screensnaps (3749).png image (183).png Mr. Rude Big Hat.PNG Mr. Stubborn Werewolf.PNG|Mr. Stubborn has transformed into a werewolf! Mr. Stubborn Car Keys.PNG driving in a bad storm.PNG A rainy picnic.PNG Cake Baking with Mr Stubborn and Mr Messy.PNG Fruit zone.PNG Miscellaneous MrStubborn.gif|Render from the official website See Also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *S.S. Stubborn *Little Miss Stubborn References Category:Mr. Men series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Oval characters Category:Nudes Category:Characters with Hair Category:Antagonists Category:Characters named after Adjectives